


Ghoul Statesmen and The Minutemen Generals That Love Them

by mythtress



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Banter, Clothing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtress/pseuds/mythtress
Summary: Nate wears the General's Coat for the first time and Hancock shows his appreciation for the new look.





	Ghoul Statesmen and The Minutemen Generals That Love Them

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of self indulgent Nate/Hancock colonial coat lovin'

The Mayor of Goodneighbor stared up at the large portrait that adorned the General's room. It portrayed a man, dressed in colonial wear with saber drawn, mounted on an animal called a horse. Hancock didn't believe himself to be a connoisseur of art, and this piece had seen better days. It had resided so long in the fort that the canvas had all but disintegrated in some parts. Left unattended, the elements had caused the paint to smear together, producing an odd dreamlike effect. The face of the figure was familiar, yet the features had turned hazy over time. The Ghoul was getting the oddest sense of deja vu as his brow arched in contemplation. With a discouraged sigh his attention turned to the tumbler of whiskey he'd been nursing for the better part of fifteen minutes. Where had that vault dweller gone anyway?

Boots echoed off the old stones as Nate came up the steps and stood at attention in the middle of the room. "So, what do you think?"

Hancock had spun round at the question but hadn't been able to formulate a cohesive response. The sight before him was to good to be true. He had to be tripping right now. 

Nate was adorned in colonial dress, not dissimilar from the mayor's own. Except it was the exact color as the clothing of the figure in the painting. A deep, rich blue, similar to that of the Minuteman flag that waved proudly over the castle. Or the blue in the flag that was wrapped around Hancock's own waist. If it had a name, it would be Old World Blue. It was most definitely Nate's color. 

"What? Does it look that bad?" He was making light of Hancock's continued silence; but the Ghoul noticed the self conscious hand going to the back of his neck. How Nate averted his eyes to look down on himself. It was enough to jump start Hancock's tongue.

"You look great, General. The troops are gonna fall into rank and file with you wearing that get up. The hat 's a nice touch." The tricorn Nate was wearing was in an alternative style to his own, and Hancock had to admit, he liked it on the man; maybe more than he should.

"Well, honestly it was all part of the set. But…I have been seeing this attractive public figure lately, and let's just say he's really making the whole colonial look work for him. Now I don't know if I have his charisma, but I thought I might give it a try." 

Compliments. Sometimes clumsy, sometimes subtle, always heartfelt. It was Nate's way of flirting, and Hancock enjoyed the hell out of it. His coy smirks, that smolder in his dark eyes. It made the Mayor's heart tighten and a warmth spread in him that was similar to when he soaked a ton of rads.

"Oh you've got the charisma, just need a few adjustments." He sauntered over to the vault dweller, setting his drink on the table and eyeing him up and down, before asking. "If I may, General?"

"Please do." Nate spread his arms out in an inviting gesture. 

"Well for starters. You've got plenty of muscle already. This armor here just adds bulk." He tapped the chest plate, and gave it a disapproving tsk. It was a decent piece, heavy combat by the look of it, with a single faded star emblazoned in the center. 

"Ruins the look. I say lose it." His hands slid around the man's sides to undo the clasps holding the chest piece in place. It was sturdy stuff, nicked and scarred from previous battles, but they weren't heading into a fight anytime soon. All Hancock wanted was to get Nate stripped down to nothing but tan flesh and blue coat, and maybe the hat. Then see where things lead from there.

"Couldn't agree more." From this distance he could see a flush in the man's cheeks, hear that slight stuttering in his breathe. It seemed Nate was enjoying this little scenario as well. The clattering of combat armor on the stones caused Nate to startle and he released a breathy, nervous chuckle. 

"Easy now General." Hancock ran his hands up and down Nate's exposed chest. He was wearing the vault suit underneath, typical. 

“Blue on blue?” Hancock shot him that, are you serious look, that only he could pull off without any eyebrows. 

“It’s comfortable, and versatile, and…” 

“It’s in the way.” Hancock stated flatly. He moved away, sitting on one of the chairs placed round the meeting table and grabbed his tumbler again. 

Nate looked dumbfounded at the sudden disinterest. Then he smiled, “Ah, I see what you mean.” He made a twirling motion with his hand. “If you’d be so kind, Mr. Mayor.”

The Ghoul heaved an exasperated sigh through what remained of his nasal cavity, but humored the man. An interested quirk to the corners of his mouth as he tipped back the last of his drink, returning the glass to the table before spinning his chair towards the wall. He found he was face to face with the painting once more.

“You know, you and that man in the painting bare a striking resemblance right now.” Hancock made small talk as his rad weary ears heard the telltale sound of a zipper being drawn down, and the shuffling of tight fabric. He did so enjoy that particular noise. 

“Not in the face of course, but the uniform…hm. You think it’s been around as long as my get up?” 

The clinking of a crystal decanter was unique when hitting the side of a glass tumbler. No doubt the same one he’d used earlier. 

“Couldn't say.” Nate responded, voice a little closer with his approach. “You do appreciate a good coat, don't you?” He rounded on the Mayor, seating himself squarely in the Ghoul’s lap. He was bereft of any clothing now, other than the blue coat. “Or is it just the person wearing it?” He smiled coyly, bringing the tumbler in his hand to his lips.

Hancock's hands instantly went to grip the man's hips. Weather it was to help stabilize him or because the Ghoul wanted to push the fabric away from Nate’s muscular legs was anyone's guess. “Easy there Mr. Mayor.” Nate parroted Hancock's earlier sentiment, now with a bite of snark. It was enough to get him to look up. 

“Anyone ever mention, you got a helluva mouth on ya?”

Nate canted his hips, rocking forward, causing the chair to creak. “You would know that better than anyone.” 

Hancock hummed, hands gliding in opposite directions. One moving along the cut lines of the man's side towards his ribcage. While the other slid down along a strong thigh, guided by the outlines of well toned muscles.

“I’m lucky like that.” Fingers gripped possessively at his smooth skinned companion, as Hancock drank in the sight before him. Nate smirked, nothing but smoldering eyes and lust. He tipped back the shot of Bourbon, then went in for a kiss. He wasn't used to wearing a hat, especially one so uniquely shaped. The brims hit into each other and jolted both men. Causing Nate to spit out the booze he’d been holding in his mouth, the liquid went down his chin and chest.

“Shit…” he pouted, and swiped at the alcohol on his chin, feeling more than a little deflated. Hancock laughed, grabbing the hand before Nate could wipe at his chest. 

“Got you covered, brother.” The Ghoul licked a long stripe up the dwellers sternum. Hancock repeated the same long stroke several times, before moving to smaller flicks of his tongue, and minute nips of his teeth. Nate sighed, relaxing into the odd pampering. 

“Hm, you like that General?” Hancock used the broadness of his tongue to lick along the man’s pectoral.

“Mmm.” Nate hummed, then hissed when the Ghoul bit down onto one of the dweller’s nipples.“Hey now!” Hancock tugged once playfully, then kissed and licked apologies around the dark flesh. “You’re not getting hungry are you?” 

The Mayor leaned back, tongue running over his teeth. Predatory. “You make me hungry in the best possible way.” A rough hand glided back up the dweller’s thigh and took hold of his half hard cock. Nate’s hips bucked forward as he gasped. Hancock didn't take his eyes off the man’s face. “Especially looking like you do right now.” 

“If a simple coat can get this sort of reaction...” Nate ground down on the ghoul’s lap. “Then I know what I’ll be wearing on the road.” 

“You’re making my mouth water here, General.” Hancock stroked him. “Better watch yourself. Never know what I might do.”

“From where I’m sitting…” Nate smirked at him, grinding down again on his lap. “I’d say you’re a little overdressed to be doing much of anything, Mr. Mayor.” 

Hancock didn't miss a beat, smirk still evident on his rad torn face. “Seems I’ve got the situation…” he started to pump the dweller’s hardening dick. “...well in hand.” Nate groaned over the bad pun even as he started to thrust into the Ghoul’s fist. He kissed him hard, keeping Hancock from making any more jokes for the time being. Nate dipped a hand into the front of the Mayor's shirt and dug his nails into the man’s chest, eliciting a growl. It made Nate's heart pound when he heard that sound. He tried to get Hancock to growl again. Sucking on his tongue, biting along his jaw, dragging his nails down the man's rad scarred neck and chest. Nothing seemed to be revving Hancock up though. The Ghoul pushed lightly on Nate's chest, having released the grip he’d held on the dweller's cock. Nate gave him a half lidded glare to which Hancock replied with a smile.

“You’re right, I’m overdressed… care to help me fix that?” 

“If you ask nicely.” Nate moved in to graze his teeth over a particular spot on Hancock’s neck.

“Hmm… please, love?” He ran his hands up the man's back, holding him flush for a moment. 

“Not sure who could say no to that.” He slid off the Mayor's lap. Hands moving to work open the knot of Hancock’s belt. While the Ghoul stood up and dealt with his upper garments. 

“You’re going to put the coat back on, right?” 

“You appreciating the coat or the person in it?” 

“It can't be both?” Nate questioned, letting the flag fall away as he worked at the fly of the Ghoul’s jeans. 

“I think you and I might have the same taste in fashion.” Hancock remarked, throwing his shirt off and pulling his coat back on. He wavered, stepping out of his pants and boots with a little help from the Dweller. Nate stood, sliding his hands up the Ghoul’s legs and sides, steadying him. 

“You think so?” He kissed the Mayor as he pulled him in close, taking a few steps toward the bed. Having the General’s quarters also be the meeting room had seemed a bit odd to him, but now he found the idea of someone walking in on them, held a hint of exhilaration.

Hancock reciprocated each touch of lips and even followed without urging towards the bed, though he kept his hands firmly tucked in the lapels of the General’s new coat. “Even Nick would find it kind of hard to refute this sort of evidence.” The Ghoul referred to their straining cocks, which bumped and caused shocks of delight to run through them as they made their way across the floor. When Nate’s legs touched the bed frame the Ghoul gave a shove, sending the Dweller onto his back and into a fit of laughter.

Hancock took a moment to enjoy the view laid out before him. “If we put you like this on a few posters, recruitment would be through the roof.” 

A blush colored down into the man’s pectorals. “Sh...shut up.” He stammered, his obvious bashfulness only fueling the Mayor’s playful streak. 

“It's true. If any of them every got to see their esteemed General spread wide open and wanting well…” 

“Hancock!” The Ghoul laughed as he was pulled down by his coat, crushed on top of the Dweller to stop his dirty rant. 

“Aw, what's the matter?” The Ghoul adjusted himself to straddle the man’s hips. “Can't handle the truth about yourself?” 

Nate scowled at him in response, which only made the Ghoul’s grin widen. “Don't stay mad, General.” He leaned down and peppered the man's face with tender, quick kisses until Nate broke out in a wide smile. “There, that’s better.” Hancock eased back, feeling Nate’s still hard cock rub against him. “Any orders, General?” He teased, continuing to shift his hips back and forth. 

Nate hummed, reaching up to stroke along Hancock’s sides. “Hm, I think you should…” He sighed, starting to grind his hips up as Hancock eased back. “You should ride me like the man in the painting.” The blush in his cheeks was blooming, pure crimson. 

Hancock gave a throaty chuckle, “That’s a ride I’ll always take.” He eased himself off the Dweller and the mattress, going to the side table. Nate adjusted his position on the bed, replacing his hat, that had fallen during their exchange. He eased his shoulders up on one of the pillows and had a moment to watch Hancock get back on the bed, a bottle of oil in hand. The way his tricorn obscured his face when the shadows fell just right, and how the red of his coat was reminiscent of rebellion, of hot red blood flowing; fit him perfectly. The coat was too big for his slim frame, but somehow his personality filled it in, made it all work, made it far more than just a relic. Nate’s appreciation didn’t go unnoticed. As Hancock popped the cork, he asked, “What’re you staring at?” He poured a measured amount of the oil into his hand. 

“You’re beautiful.” Hancock’s mouth turned down at the edges despite the amount of sincerity in Nate’s voice. 

“Stop it.” He spread the oil over his fingers and palm. “I’m already here, you don’t have to say that kinda crap.” Hancock said it with a hint of teasing to his voice, but Nate heard the pain underneath. He sat up, cupping the Mayor’s face and bringing them together for a long, drawn out kiss.

“I do.You are.” He whispered as they broke apart and he laid back. Hancock appeared paralyzed a moment before remembering the task at hand. He didn’t say anything in response, just added a bit more oil to his fingers before re-corking the bottle, and eased himself in between the dweller’s legs, laying himself down till they were chest to chest. Hancock’s hand drew back slipping into his cleft as Nate let his hands roam soothingly over the Ghoul’s back and distracted him with his lips as best he could. 

An initial hiss of discomfort, the softest whimpers, then a low moan; all of which Nate drank from the Ghoul’s mouth. He moved up the man’s jaw, nipping lightly, now able to see over his shoulder. Nate pulled the red frock to one side, revealing the sight of Hancock fucking himself on his own fingers. It set his insides on fire, and made him painfully aware of his ignored cock.

“You good?” Nate nuzzled the Ghoul’s cheek, getting his attention. Hancock cracked an eye open, black sclera shimmering in the low light. 

“Are you?” His cocky, satisfied grin was equal parts enduring and irritating. He rose up on his knees, reaching for the bottle of oil. A generous amount was doled out into his palm which immediately went to stroke the Dweller’s length. Nate threw his head back at the sudden slick heat all around his sensitive member. Hancock tormented him with a few more strokes before deciding that his ‘mount’ was thoroughly coated.

With a bit of adjusting, Hancock got on top, and used a hand to hold Nate’s cock steady before lowering himself. Nate held the Ghoul’s hips squarely over his lap, helping to keep him balanced as he watched himself disappear inside the Mayor. The pressure and heat were almost more than he could stand. Both men gave a sigh of fulfillment as Hancock bottomed out.

The Ghoul chuckled, “I don’t think this is how people rode horses.” His hand traced over the well defined features of his partner’s torso, as he waited to adjust enough to move.

Nate breathed deeply through his nose, smile bright, “If it had been, there would have been a lot more riders.” He gave an experimental grind of his hips, and the moan that left Hancock’s throat was the stuff wet dreams were made of. 

It seemed to be all the motivation either of them needed as both started to move in tandem. Hancock was thin, but his lean musculature was well defined for lewd acts. He placed his arms behind him, resting them on his partner’s knees and began to piston his body up and down using his thighs and abdomen. Nate met him on the down stroke, bucking his hips up into that inviting heat. Hancock would stop every so often to grind, giving them a moment to rest, but they weren’t going to last long; as he picked up the pace after each breather. Nate felt his release coming on, warmth in his belly and spreading. He reached for Hancock’s leaking dick, not having much to do, as the Ghoul’s movements fucked himself into the dweller’s fist.

It was Hancock that came first, body stuttering to a halt, as he tightened around the General’s cock. Nate continued pumping the Ghoul through his orgasm, cum having painted his abdomen, was lightly glowing and leaking down the Dweller’s hand. Hancock released the hold he’d had on the man’s knees and lurched forward, resting his hands on the man’s chest instead. 

“C’mon, love, have your moment in the sun.” He eased himself back down the Dweller’s length, seating himself so their thighs touched. Nate grabbed his hips, thumbs digging in just above jutting bone. His pace was bruising but short lived, coming after less than a dozen thrusts. He held Hancock there until he felt himself growing soft. 

The Ghoul laid on top of him, seemingly unconcerned about any mess. “You lost your hat.” Nate saw Hancock reach past him and felt something being placed on his head, at an askew angle due to the pillow. The Mayor seemed to consider him for a long moment, “It looks good on you by the way.”

Nate gave a blissful smile as he adjusted the Ghoul’s own tricorn, tipping it back. “I like yours too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll get better at smut someday, promise.


End file.
